1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to child care and toilet training and more particularly to a device to remind children to go to the bathroom.
2. Background of the Related Art
Training a child to use the toilet is daunting task. Parents and caretakers of the child must constantly remind the child to go to the bathroom or they will have an “accident”. Children that do have reminders become toilet trained earlier. But parents and caretakers are sometimes forget to note the last time the child went to the bathroom or are otherwise inconsistent about reminding the child to go to the bathroom. Therefore, there is need of a system or device to help parents, caretakers and children to remember to go to the bathroom.